


The 3 Rules of Love

by RKatC



Category: Supernanny (TV), Supernatural, 兇鬼惡靈, 超自然檔案, 邪惡力量
Genre: ABO世界觀私設, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester(輕微)(非主要CP), Omega Dean, 作者自我流的人物見解, 全文完結, 無法避免的OOC也是有的, 請先看Tags若有不適請自行避雷, 非典型的BE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 「Sammy，我不是在暗示你，沒人能把該死的老二塞進我的身體裡。」Dean鄭重宣布。而Sam完全懂Dean的意思，他立刻大聲吼回去：「去你的，那對我不公平！」
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

> 這是SPN寫文中期沒有發表過的半成品(基本上是以S1~S5為主要意象)，最近我從檔案深處找回來它們又修修改改，重新補寫成新的作品放在AO3。
> 
> 感謝靈感大神的眷顧，歡迎喜歡SPN的同好們重溫那些年的無限美好！  
> 如果你喜歡本文，請留言告訴我，現在還能收到SPN文的支持會讓我有點酸酸的開心!!!!!!
> 
> (為了不要太佔篇幅，我把私設的ABO世界觀說明放在文末，希望各位閱讀愉快，以下正文開始↓↓↓)

※

「我需要你的精液。」

當Sam決定離開他去Stanford的時候，Dean要他媽的這麼做。

Sam簡直不敢相信，他的哥哥剛洗完澡，站在浴室門口，一臉嚴肅地對Sam表示：「對，我們在說得是你的『精液』，越多越好。」

「不，Dean，你不是認真的。」

「喔，我是嗎？」Dean倚著廉價旅館的老舊浴室門框，身體曲線柔韌且健美，他身上唯一的遮蔽物是掛在髖骨上的白色浴巾，Sam毫不避諱盯著他。那真的太礙眼了，從小到大Sam一直都是用如此灼熱的視線在追隨他。

「Sammy，我不是在暗示你， **沒人能把該死的老二塞進我的身體裡** 。」Dean鄭重宣布。

而Sam完全懂Dean的意思，他立刻大聲吼回去：「去你的，那對我不公平！」

「我們什麼時候開始講公平了？」Dean扯扯嘴角，擺出這是「天底下最大笑話」的嘲諷表情，自從Sam十二歲那年長出一個真正的結，他們就閉嘴不談某些事。這還是Dean第一次開口向Sam要求，只因為Sam要先離開他。

「你不打算留我。」Sam很快做出結論。

「那你會留下嗎？」Dean小心翼翼地反問。

「我不回答假設性的問題。」Sam非常堅持，「如果你想要我留下，你就必須說出來。」反正Dean終究不會那麼做，他們兩個其實都知道。

「我以為我已經說得很清楚了。」Dean的髮梢還在滴水，長長的水痕從他腳下，沿著發霉的地板縫隙往四處延伸，象徵性地提醒他們的時間所剩無幾。

Sam即將搭明天的第一班車離開，在最後的幾個小時裡，Dean的做法太冒險了，動機也相當可議。很多時候Sam真希望他們不是那麼的了解彼此，既不甘願，更不想放手。

片刻之後，他們沒人是贏家。

「……恭喜，Dean，如你所願。」

Sam有理由覺得這一切是Dean逼他的，Dean不願承認的自卑、無法言明的自毀傾向與彷彿背負著被推向火堆上的道德十字架讓他們的關係搖搖欲墜。淺薄的液體在Sam的眼角堆積，他的視野變得有些模糊，他得用力握緊拳頭，從打顫的牙齒擠出僅存的自尊。「現在──給我滾進浴室去，除非你他媽想看我自慰！」他低吼著。

可悲的是這個計劃才剛開始，Dean就後悔了。

Sam一定是故意的，這扇爛門的隔音效果奇差，浴室門板另一邊的所有動靜能輕易察覺。低沉的、抑鬱的喘息聲斷斷續續傳來，手掌和下體黏液的摩擦聲聽起來格外清晰。Dean描繪出Sam或坐或躺在床上的姿勢，Sam自己來的時候總是動作激動得像在操幹某個人一樣，用右手握住陰莖大力來回摩擦，還喜歡用拇指畫圈刺激龜頭。

Dean死也不會讓Sam知道他偷看過他自慰，在他們幾乎沒有隱私可言的青春期和大半人生，Sam和他都在假裝共用的房間裡沒有大象。

如今的Dean只能狼狽地癱坐在浴室的地板上，隔著浴室的門，放任每一個疼痛的毛細孔叫囂。他恍惚之間想起他們的父親，John幾個月前得知Sam要去Stanford，和Sam大吵一架之後就沒回來。考量到這個計畫的重要性，以及John長期以來對待自己的態度，Dean相當慶幸John不在這裡。

空氣裡的氣味正在改變。

他們聞得到彼此的存在，在Sam發出粗喘聲的同時，Dean試著夾緊大腿，熟悉的熱流就這樣爭先恐後從身後的穴口流出。停止服用抑制劑的反噬效應來得非常快，當他弟弟在手指上迎來一次無意義的高潮，Dean正式進入久違的發情期。

喔，去他的發情期。

盡責的衛教手冊花了許多章節在描述何謂發情期的徵狀與身心靈變化，讓Dean來形容的話，就像被丟了顆集合疼痛、酥麻、搔癢的快感炸彈，他全身上下敏感得要命，再加上一個多汁的、等待開發的小屁股。他蜷起四肢，摩擦胯下，斑駁的浴室磁磚刮著肌膚，發情期的洶湧欲望來自體內更深處，手指無論如何也搆不到的地方。

至少在這一刻，Dean確實後悔了，既使最終讓Sam在髒兮兮的浴缸裡找到企圖用冷水淹死自己的他。

「別盡做些蠢事，順便一提我們現在正在做 **最蠢** 的那件。」Sam把全身赤裸又溼淋淋的Dean拎出門外，丟到床上。看樣子Dean先前也沒有洗澡的必要，就好像Dean不懂洗澡根本無法洗去他的身分。

「得了吧，Dean，你自己做不到的，讓我幫你。」Sam顯然有根非常值得驕傲的老二，他的精液份量既多，氣味又濃又重，被裝在一個Dean改造過的假陽具裡。假陽具的前端有可操控閉合的小孔，另外附有充氣式的結和手動幫浦。

Dean盯著Sam手上的塑料情趣玩具，該死！他居然忘記那玩意兒是透明的。僅僅半個小時前，他親手交給Sam這個改造過的假陽具，Sam不可能沒發現他的指尖在發抖。根據Dean的計畫，Sam只是負責提供精液，接下來的動作都和Sam無關，然而Sam並不打算把假陽具還給Dean。

「Dean，你值得更好的，偏偏選擇不要。」Sam搖晃著假陽具，裡面盛裝的精液激起陣陣的白色泡沫，「爸爸一定教過你，omega別讓任何東西插入，對吧？」

Dean無法辯駁，不要學會用後面高潮，就不會想著被操，這是John所教給他的為數可觀的道理之一。他不想生為omega，但並非責怪因此讓自己誕生的父親，飽受喪妻之痛折磨的John反倒用嚴厲的說教代替關心與或許不存在的愧疚。他們的家庭教育就和無止盡的獵人生活一樣不正常到極點，要是Sam，就算只有Sam是能上大學的那個，Dean也沒什麼好埋怨的。

那可是Sam啊。

「我猜你連手指都沒伸進去過，真遺憾，你確定你的第一次要獻給玩具？」Sam蹲在地上和Dean的視線平行，Dean轉頭避開了那雙滿是戲謔的眼睛。

不，恍若溺水般的意志在Dean的腦海不斷下沉，事到如今他仍然希望Sam留下來，但他的所作所為將會讓Sam離他越來越遠。以此做為報復，Sam不可能不同意Dean荒謬的計畫，他們的心中早有答案卻執意互相傷害對方，寧可後悔也不會停止已然後悔的一切。

Sam把假陽具推進Dean身體裡的動作緩慢而用力，事實上在進來的瞬間，Dean碰都沒碰前面就先射了。

這簡直太快了，比不經人事的處子還像處子，Sam試著以漫不經心的態度掩飾某種震盪不止的巨大漣漪，畢竟他上一次親眼目睹Dean發情的時候甚至還沒分化出亞性別。他仍然記得當時的Dean驚恐得像做錯事的孩子，咬著唇，拼命夾緊大腿，瑟縮在糾結的毯子下，身後的床單泛著深色水漬，在他意識到Dean究竟怎麼了的同時，被放大的嗅覺讓他確認自己會是一個alpha。

Dean變得無所不在，Sam總是能聞得到他。

Dean是甜的，流淌著蜜與糖，彷彿從那個時候開始就慢慢腐爛，等待採擷而漸趨成熟。今夜，在離家前夕，Sam心想，他要用下流的方式碰觸Dean了。他轉動著玩具，變換不同的插入角度，殘忍得反覆抽插那個被撐開的小洞，「我必須打開你的生殖腔。」

Dean倔強得半聲不吭，光是像隻母狗似的跪趴姿勢足以讓他羞恥得想死。他把臉埋進床墊與雙臂之間，努力翹著屁股，下腹處又脹又酸。這副omega的身體之於他太過陌生，他連生殖腔在哪裡都不知道，更別談Sam說得 ** _打開_** 是字面上或生理層面的意思。這個姿勢唯一的好處，只有他不需要看到Sam的表情。

Sam覺得要是Dean稍微哭一下還比較好，哪怕是皺著眉頭抱怨他太粗魯，明明害怕得不停發抖不是嗎。儘管Sam本人並沒有感到絲毫抱歉，下手也不會比較輕，但說到底他們現在在做的事情不但是最蠢的那件，還奇怪得很吶。

大量的淫水隨著假陽具的進進出出，自Dean的臀間、大腿根部流得到處都是，Sam的玩弄成為汙名化甜蜜的惡意折磨，反正他們無話可說，就讓響亮的黏膩的咕啾聲提醒本該被操幹的人是誰。

Dean不情願得擅自達到另一次高潮，有別於射精，他的身體更喜歡高潮發生在，嗯，他的裡面──所謂的生殖腔，大概，他有著那樣的器官，源源不絕的快感由內而外不斷湧出，在床上舒展的姿態柔軟得近乎融化。

他緊捉著床單，用力過猛的指關節泛白，腦子裡的聲音吵得他什麼也聽不見，那個聲音尖叫著： _殺了我，不如去死，丟臉，可恥的人，還有，為什麼我會是個_ _omega_ _？_

所以他不知道自己正在呻吟。

瞬間的Dean弄丟了意志與理智，一個生硬的東西狠狠穿透他，快速膨脹，徹徹底底填滿他。

Sam......Sammy......

總之，他想他可能，很有可能叫了Sam的名字，但不確定是哪個。

眼前一片斑斕炸開，歡迎來到新世界！是的，Dean被Sam打開了！高潮原來是可以層層往上堆疊，往後遞延，把各種美麗的顏色混合一次一次又一次，人們說爽到像上天堂，但Dean沒有半點被救贖。

他依然問著自己： _為什麼我會是個_ _omega_ _？_

他吃力地轉過頭，眼角餘光裡的Sam滿臉受傷的神情。他讓Sam用一根價值十塊美金的假陽具操開他的生殖腔，用一個人造的結箝住他的生殖腔腔口，最後再注入Sam的精液讓Sam標記他。

 _沒有為什麼。_ 命運背對著Dean說。

真他媽的混蛋。操。

Dean甚至不配是混蛋。

乳白色的稠狀液體在手動幫浦的作用下，全數灌入Dean體內，Dean得維持姿勢讓人造的結把Sam的精液牢牢鎖在生殖腔裡，耐心等待，祈禱著這個方法能標記成功。

Dean將擁有alpha，從此擺脫發情期紊亂的老毛病，並且不再受其他alpha信息素的影響。

※

沒有等到隔天早上，Sam已經不在這裡。

「太晚了，你搭不上任何一班車。」道別的話語，Dean一個字也說不出口。

＃  
（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文有諸多ABO世界觀的私設如下：  
> (1. omega只能在發情期被標記，在被標記前，可能會因為種種因素導致發情期紊亂。)  
> (2. omega一旦被標記，發情期將穩定下來，且不再受其他alpha信息素的影響。)  
> (3. 沒有咬痕設定，omega只要被打開生殖腔+alpha內射=被標記，成結的作用在於確保與提高標記行為的成功率。)  
> (4. 這個世界不存在亂倫或同性戀，只強調亞性別的結合，吸引力排名AO>>>>>>>>>AB>>AA )
> 
> 隔這麼多年再回來寫SPN的同人文，心境和以前完全不一樣，S15的落幕有種「終於啊」的感慨，儘管心中某塊角落仍然覺得他們是青春的未竟之事，但我也不願意錯過好好說再見的心情，於是又突然想寫了。(來自2020/12的後記)


	2. 中篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含輕微的Sam / Jess，暗示性行為有，請自行避雷。  
> 以及Jess不是類似反派角色的存在。

※

Stanford的大學生活沒有值得提起的部分，僅僅一年的時間，Sam就讓Jess走進他的生活，太過輕易，但並不意外。他的同學們一致同意，Sam看著她的樣子就是戀愛的形狀，他尤其喜歡她的聰明與善解人意。

當Sam習慣性無視某些來電，她首先注意到響個不停的鈴聲根本是為了被聽見而設置，無論是將鈴聲改成震動、掛掉來電或是乾脆把號碼設置成黑名單，Sam什麼對應動作也沒做，他只是放任他的手機一直響一直響，顯然他完全知道打電話來的人是誰。

「說不定這個人有很重要的事情要通知你？」她聳聳肩，肩膀上的金髮晃動著。

「那麼他就會再打電話過來。」Sam可以盯著閃爍的手機螢幕直到對方先放棄為止，彷彿在比賽誰更有耐心。唯一確定的是Sam很在乎這個打電話來的人，Jess有些好奇，畢竟他也沒更換手機號碼不是嗎。

「但你依然不會接。」她輕快地繼續說道：「這個人總是一直打電話給你，應該說、呃──他或她，明明知道你不會接才打電話給你。」她的語氣並非忌妒或生氣，Sam連她身為普通人感到興趣的那一面也喜歡，他們就像正在交往的普通情侶。

真正交往則是更之後的事情。

他們一起度過有意義的節日，在萬聖節的街道上大玩變裝遊戲，Sam吻了戴著貓女面具的Jess，可惜她的眼睛不是綠色而是藍色的，但他真的很喜歡她，還在一個月後參加她們家的感恩節聚餐。

「沒有人應該在感恩節的時候孤單一人，來我家吧。」Jess沒有問Sam原因，她只是緊緊握住Sam的手。她有著靈巧的指尖、柔嫩的掌心，與較為纖細的骨架，即使她牽起Sam也像是Sam寬大的手掌包覆她。

那一天Sam吃到真正的道地的烤火雞，Jess可愛的家人們為Sam演繹出和樂融融的家庭喜劇──絕對是稱讚，不帶任何貶意的那種，誰叫他欠缺相關經驗。過於溫馨的氣氛像不小心吞下的櫻桃籽，喉嚨深處卡著奇怪的異物感，最終跌落到胃袋裡，成為某種不願具名的情緒在逐漸發酵，Sam彷彿酒醉暈眩。教課書般的理想家庭讓他難以消化，但他會習慣這些的。

應該說，他早晚會喜歡這些的。

他已經喜歡了。

聖誕節是適合的催化劑，Jess被彩燈映照得閃閃發亮，她散開長髮躺在Sam的床上，Sam幾乎分不清洶湧的情緒要衝出他的腦子還是他的心，他對她的喜歡達到令自己吃驚的地步。「過來……」她笑著向他張開雙臂，Sam擁抱了眼前這具不是造就他卻選擇接納他的身體，她的包容簡直讓Sam愧對她。

Sam考慮用更慎重的方式表達情感。「拜託，請不要還給我！」他忐忑不安地把銀色的小東西交給Jess，不是戒指，她的表情也說明不是那回事，但她的確收下了，並繫上一隻《藍色小精靈》（The Smurfs）當作鑰匙圈。

她為Sam帶來每個從此不一樣的清晨，床邊細語使人融化，有時候是冒著香氣的咖啡機喚醒他們。Sam不會說他們的同居生活有多好或很好，儘管大部分都好到讓他不敢相信，來自遙遠記憶的紅色火光偶爾伴隨著睡意侵襲他，他困在現實與夢境的陷落地帶，掙扎著卻推開對他伸出援手Jess。

「沒事的，你在做惡夢。」她不熟練地安撫他。

「不，我很抱歉，我不是故意的，但我不能，我就是不能……」在Sam重複發生的惡夢裡，他救不了任何人，唯一得救的總是他。他推開她是事實，比意識更快的直覺認定那雙手不屬於Jess才推開她，因為沒有任何一次捉住他的不是那雙手。

而Sam從來沒向Jess提過那雙手永遠不會放開他。

曾經的永遠。

永遠不會。  
  
他的惡夢越來越嚴重，他無法告訴Jess問題不出在她身上就是最大的問題。Jess勸他找精神科醫師或心理諮商師談談，Sam罕見得給她一張頗為難的臉，被釘在天花板上全身著火的母親該如何談起。（ _更何況那些東西都是真的。真的。）_

「或者我們可以談些別的。」她沁出手汗，反覆鬆開掌心又捏緊，「你看上去就像迷路回不了家的孩子，告訴我，你等待的人有多久沒打電話來了？」

過完新年，二月初的某個深夜，Sam只帶走了外套、皮夾和車鑰匙，他死死按著手機，憤怒而顫抖的另一隻手插進口袋。口袋裡大概還有別的東西，Jess猜不到是什麼，Sam轉頭望著她，陌生得像之前和現在都不認識她。

「這麼晚了，你要去哪裡？」她問他。

那是一通只響了一聲就停止的電話。

「Dean──」Sam拚湊著每個得來不易的字母，「是Dean，他肯定出事了，我必須去找他。」他解釋得毫無章法，Jess在他突如其來的怒意裡發現一點點宛如灰燼的期待。之所以說他生氣是他看起來並不開心，說他其實在期待，更多的卻是擔心。以結果而言，Jess覺得差不多就是在道別了。

她的預感是對的，Sam隔天早上沒有回來，後天也沒有，他再也沒有回來。

※

Sam坐上toyota的駕駛座，費了許久才把鑰匙塞進鑰匙孔，他不知道該去哪裡，強迫自己分心想著這種隨處可見的車型會肯定被Dean嘲笑，稍微冷靜下來後才決定駛上最近的州際公路。

他挪出右手想回撥電話，發冷的手指就是無法順利完成，僅僅是打電話給Dean的動作本身就是示弱，不過截至半年前，Dean倒是頻繁得打電話給他，就算他一次也沒接。安靜了大半年的手機，再打來的時候只響一聲是從未發生過的，比這更糟糕的是Dean甚至沒再打來。

Sam歪頭用肩膀夾著手機，接下來陸陸續續撥了快半個小時的電話給Dean。沒人接的電話讓他的心涼了半截，他在看不見盡頭的公路上用力垂著方向盤，做點什麼──他命令自己，他真的是瘋了才會丟下Jess去找Dean。

他沿著黃色冊子上的汽車旅館一家家找起，這是沒有辦法中的最好辦法，揣測Dean的行為模式不能用大學教的東西，Dean就喜歡過時的那一套。他仍然繼續撥著電話，在油箱耗盡前他的手機會先沒電，Dean足足讓他連續打了快一個小時的電話才終於接起，然後什麼話也不說。

異常沉重的呼吸聲傳入Sam的耳膜，還有非常細微的呻吟聲。

「該死的，你在哪裡？Dean，快說話！」

「……對不起。」不像Dean聲音的濃厚鼻腔說著不像Dean會說的話，Dean為此練習得夠久了。

「我才不要你的對不起。」如果不是這樣，Sam一年前早就會接Dean的電話。他關上車窗，集中注意力，試著從電話中窸窸窣窣的背景音推測出Dean目前的狀況。最低限度的消息是他確定Dean不在戶外，其他的就不要自欺欺人了。「真的感到抱歉的話就對我說實話，Dean，你在發情嗎？」

Dean的反應是摀住嘴巴。

「……你在哪裡？」於是Sam又問了一次，「你到底在哪裡？我去接你。你他媽如果不是因為發情來找我，我就當作你剛剛只是打錯電話。你最好明白，不管你有多抱歉，我都不想聽。」

就好像Dean不嘴硬，不逞強，Sam不致力把場面搞得難看，他們就無法見面。

事實證明Sam選的州際公路方向完全正確，安全駕駛需要一個小時的車程，他只需要五十，也許四十分鐘就會到。即使如此，這段夜路對Sam來說還是太漫長了，彷彿回到他離家之前那個充滿惡意與心碎的最後一幕。

他想起他是怎麼用一個塑膠製的假陽具操Dean，粉色的小洞越受折磨越加艷麗，抽插得太快太狠，積在穴口的潤滑液會開始泛白和起泡。淫靡的水漬聲很響亮，卻像耳鳴般不真實。Sam親手把自己的精液送進Dean的身體最深處，眼睜睜看著那個小穴收縮著，吃著他的一部份。他標記了Dean，但他一點感覺也沒有。

離開家的時候，Sam自我厭惡到想哭。

一年過去了。

今天，Sam接起Dean的電話。

＃  
（待續）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝所有2020還願意看SPN同人的朋友們！  
> Dean、Sam和Impala會好好的，我們也會好好的，大家都要好好的喔！  
> (來自2020/12的後記)


	3. 後篇

※

無論什麼時候，Sam永遠能一眼認出那台1967年的Chevrolet Impala，車身和夜色完美融合，隱沒於路邊灌木林。它的主人，Dean，除了好好把車子藏起來，記得鎖上所有車門，顯然再沒有多餘的力氣撐到下一個合格的場所。那裡最少該有一張床和毯子。

Omega像是把自己塞進糖果罐，他以彆扭的姿勢蜷縮在後座，皮夾克凌亂地蓋住腰際。Sam隔著車窗看到Dean似乎陷入昏睡，他的手機被摔到前座的腳踏墊深處，螢幕還在閃爍著，這能解釋他為什麼在Sam來的一路上再度失聯。

由於拍打車窗無效，Sam不情願得用小技巧撬開車門，他並不想貿然靠近看似毫無防備的Dean，千萬不要懷疑這個視車如命的笨蛋有多大能耐，Sam他媽的太了解Dean，皮夾克下八成藏著武器。

「──嘿！是我！」Sam舉起雙手示意，被柯爾特(Colt) M1911型半自動手槍指著的感覺還不壞，象牙白這把是Dean的最愛。Sam由衷佩服Dean被驚醒的同時，還能立刻瞄準來人，他沒敲碎車窗果然是正確的。

Dean僅存的意識很快飄走，他不可能認錯Sam的身影，「Sammy？是的，是的，你是Sam。」他喃喃唸著。他整個人的體溫高得不像話，Sam想挪動他，但他下身的牛仔褲變得更糟了，被浸溼的布料黏在臀部，滲出的黏液沾得座椅到處都是，整台Impala就像被信息素擠爆的微波爐。而在這種情況下，Dean仍固執得拒絕Sam的好意。

「你不能把Impala丟在這裡。」

見鬼了，這真的是天殺的……好吧！Sam不得不放棄他的Toyota，把alpha和發情中的omega一起關在Impala裡真是棒極了！哇噢～他天才哥哥的主意。

Sam自暴自棄開著行動微波爐上路，Dean在後座扭動得像隻肢體殘疾的蛇，並不是說假裝慢慢得摩擦胯下，Sam就不會發現。這太好笑了！

「把我留在汽車旅館就好。」

「不行，別開玩笑了，你的身體狀況不適合，我不能讓獨自你留在汽車旅館渡過發情期。」Sam頭也不回得繼續開車。

「為什麼不行？我一直都是這麼做的，在你不在的時候。」

「可是現在我來了。」Sam真希望在被信息素嗆死之前，Dean能收斂這種看似無所謂的態度。他瞪著後照鏡裡的Dean，鼻翼大力抽動著，「你離我的校區那麼近，然後你打電話給我了，要不要你告訴我這是為什麼？難道你大老遠來祝我週末愉快嗎？謝了，大學生的生活沒你想得悠閒。」

喔，大概是因為這個世界的錯，凡是有結的傢伙碰都不能碰Dean一下，但又怎麼了，他一不小心就讓他的屁股溼得像壞掉的水龍頭。來Stanford的一路上，隨時有alpha尾隨他在任何地方強姦他。所以，到底是誰比較慘？

「你從來不接我的電話，現在卻指望我告訴你為什麼。」

Sam的心臟狠狠揪緊了一下，「……別跟我翻舊帳。」他用眼角餘光觀察著Dean。Dean舉起手臂蓋住眼睛和半張臉，卻難以掩飾沉重的呼吸聲，但老實說Sam同樣難受，omega如糖霜四處飛散的甜膩信息素簡直是災難。他舔舔乾涸的嘴唇，忍不住丟出心中的疑問，「你的抑制劑是怎麼回事？」

Dean本來不打算回答，呻吟會比說話簡單，他向來是選最難的，「……半年前就開始失效了。」

Sam知道抑制劑失效是什麼意思。

但Dean來找他一定不是他想的 _那個意思_ 。

「你應該更早告訴我這件事情。」他說。

Dean寧願隔了大半年的電話是他失手按錯號碼，他現在真的非常非常非常想自慰，又溼又厚重的牛仔褲壓著他的陰莖，讓他只能處在半勃狀態。屁股裡一股異樣的壓力正互相推擠，不斷分泌的潤滑液由姿勢關係無法全數流出，通通蓄積在甬道裡翻滾著，感覺就像忍耐排洩再加上螞蟻萬頭攢動的搔癢。

瀕臨崩潰的一切受到alpha信息素的影響而失守。

Dean夾緊屁股，又忍不住偷偷一點一點放鬆，但不管怎麼做都沒用，後穴肌肉的蠕動令他渾身顫慄。想想John怎麼教他的，他應該要聽父親的話，自從一年前他讓Sam把假陽具塞進屁股裡，很不幸的是他已經記住被填滿的感覺了。

Sam也緊緊抿起嘴，他們沒什麼好談的了，目前最重要的是尋找安置Dean的汽車旅館，直到第五間才讓Sam稍微感到滿意。位於角落的邊間，在公路與地形的環伺之下處於下風處。

發情中的Dean就像omega信息素的超級風暴掃過行經之處，這不是Dean的錯，但該死的他好聞得要命，他什麼都沒做就能讓在場所有的alpha勃起。Sam把他從Impala搬出來，Dean抗拒更多的肢體接觸，只肯勉強讓Sam扶著他的腰，還得反擊汽車旅館其他投宿的旅客。停車場裡的卡車司機直接把眼睛黏在Dean的屁股上。

「老兄，你他媽給我聽好了，如果你再多看我一眼，不要懷疑我會剁下你的雞雞塞進你的嘴，讓你試試你自己老二的味道！」而在說話的同時，溼透的牛仔褲緊黏著Dean雙腿，隨著步伐被撕開又黏住，邊走邊發出明顯的水漬「啾」聲。

Dean失態的樣子毫無說服力可言。那個留著大鬍子的卡車司機顯然盯上了Dean的屁股，圈起手指對Dean比劃起性交的動作。

「混帳！」Dean亮出懷裡的手槍，對方在被兩個槍口指著之後立刻作勢投降。他詫異地轉頭看向Sam，Sam可不想被他瞧不起。

「──幹嘛？你覺得我不會帶著武器嗎？」

「不錯的火力啊！」Dean把一半的體重壓在Sam身上，也只有如此短暫的一瞬間能讓他依賴Sam。自從Sam的身高追過他，隨之而來的亞性別分化就像長在Dean心底的一根刺，刺傷自己也刺傷他心裡的人，然而他卻無法不把Sam放在心裡。

他們好不容易進到屋內，Dean突然僵在原地，這具omega的身體一次又一次讓他重新認識羞恥。他的的確確知道那些多到從牛仔褲褲管流出的液體是什麼，他太溼了。他的理智正在遠離，生物本能全面接管，純粹的事實已經發生。

Sam握緊拳頭站在那裡，Dean想推開他更像摸了他的胸膛一把。

「你走吧。」他的哥哥幾乎在乞求。

溼答答的災難現場一路蔓延到床邊，Dean陷入毯子和床墊裡，他身下的床單以Sam可見的速度暈染。光是Sam的名字就能讓他射精，何況Sam的人和Sam的信息素都在Dean觸手可及的地方，他縮成胎兒般的姿勢期待受到保護，喪失的時間概念轉換為一波波的熱潮，除了被淹沒，他無從知道何時結束。他的穴口因為空虛而不停收縮，沿著那圈環狀肌肉的細密針刺感，癢得讓他想尖叫。

相較之下前面的問題不值得一提，Dean射了好幾次，也還能再射，他的老二仍然硬得發痛，手指在自慰的有限範疇裡，能做到的動作並不多。多次射精和大量流失體液讓他有些脫水失神。

當Sam毫不留情一把掀開毯子的時候，他本來就不期待看見哭泣或楚楚可憐的Dean。Dean只是紅著眼睛看向他，「……離我遠一點。」

「你就不能說些別的？拜託了？」

「我不會說謝謝的，我也不是你的omega。」

不過Sam最後用上的「拜託」這個字就像最後一根稻草壓垮他們。

「Sam，我這一生都不會原諒自己在那個夜晚做的事情。我明知會後悔也要傷害你，就算可以重來，我恐怕還會做一樣的事情。你值得去上大學，值得更好的生活，你懂我的意思嗎？我從一開始就沒有資格留住你。」

失去用來遮掩的毯子，Dean被迫展現真實的情慾，該怎麼形容呢……並不是好看的身體，雖然閃爍著潮溼淫靡的水光，但肌膚遍佈各種大小與新舊交錯的疤痕，這些是他被他所厭惡的命運擺弄而選擇成為獵人的勳章。

「Sammy，屬於你的那個人不一定要是我。」他痛苦地說。

「狗屎。你說得每一個字、全、都、是、狗、屎。」Sam出乎意料地冷靜，畢竟Dean不夠混蛋就不是他認識的那個Dean了，「你以為在我上大學之前，我們在一起的時間有多長，最了解你的人就是我。你自以為是卻又輕視自己，為了我，你甚至可以去死，讓我成為你的alpha是你做過最自私的決定，是你唯一一次把自己的感受看得比我還重要，只有這一次你選擇了自己而不是我。」

Sam深深吸了一口氣，膨脹的胸腔溢滿心痛，「所以，不，我不會離開你半步，我要一直看著你。在你沒有選擇我的這一次，是我選擇了你，就算你不願意成為我的omega，但我仍然是你的alpha。」他故作沒事的樣子聳聳肩，「如果連我也不能碰你，那麼至少在我面前自慰給我看。」

「……你他媽在開玩笑？」Dean瞇起眼睛，他確信Sam比他還清楚，一年前他是怎麼用假陽具操他的，那個比死亡還愉悅的甜蜜點在他屁股裡的某個地方，現在成為永遠到不了的天堂。

Sam一臉什麼都不能代表的表情陌生得讓人害怕，「……是在開玩笑沒錯。」

如果不是開玩笑，Dean怎麼可能躺在床上，毫無防備地展示著柔軟溼潤的穴口。他的指腹滑過股間的縫隙，Sam看見那個粉紅小洞寂寞得在顫抖，而它的主人勉為其難地撥弄每一絲滿是潤滑液的皺褶。

Sam按著Dean的膝蓋，Dean其中的一條腿因為舊傷的關係無法完全屈起，維持正面打開大腿的姿勢對他而言有些困難。「你知道嗎？如果你沒感覺的話，意味著我沒碰到你。」Sam的手指偏離了幾公分，也許更多，游移在對方的大腿內側無疑是介於黃牌與紅牌之間的犯規動作。

Dean的老二在危險的氣氛中再度起立，他覺得Sam的說法太奸詐。總之，Sam當然比他聰明，他內心的一部份渴望順從Sam的意願遠遠超過無法言喻的命運，但那一部份就像最後一塊丟失的拼圖，無論如何也找不回來。

「Deeeeean，說點什麼。」Sam故意把Dean的名字拖成長長的發音，在他年紀更小的時候，這是對付Dean最有效的招式，一旦Sam挾持弟弟的身份提出多名不副實的要求，Dean永遠無法打從心底拒絕他。

「你想聽我說什麼？像是，哈囉，你好嗎？我該死的想你了──這種類型的？」

「是的，你想我是因為你在發情，或你想我是因為你對不起我，不過正確答案是兩者皆有。再提醒我一次吧，那句話你是怎麼說的？」

「 **沒人能把該死的老二塞進我的身體裡。** 」

「對，沒人能把該死的老二塞進你的身體裡。」

Sam往Dean更靠近了些，他撐著手臂，低頭觀察Dean，濃厚的alpha氣息拂過Dean的頸項、鼻尖、耳際，既滾燙又攝人，兩股信息素的味道劇烈交纏。Sam就如他自己所言，即使不碰Dean，一波全新的、被逼出的omega發情熱潮來了。他最先注意到的是Dean大量沁出的汗，為這副傷痕累累的軀體灑上光暈，發紅的肌膚與小雀斑們則讓Dean整個人變得更生動。

「那麼你原本打算怎麼辦？」他用食指外側括了一下Dean私密處的毛髮，Dean見鬼的同時被他挑釁和調情。

「沒、沒有怎麼辦。」

「嗯，就算不把老二插進去，你知道還有很多方法可以用的吧？」Sam從肌肉的抽搐就知道Dean的身體在醞釀高潮，如果沒有持續予以刺激和撫慰，omega會一直處於無法得救的困境。雖說是開玩笑，Sam直到此時才慢吞吞地發現那股奇怪的違和感來自發情的Dean居然真的毫無打算。

想要被插入卻沒有插入是違背生理意願的。

Dean確實有他的方法克服omega天性，疼痛帶來的淡味血腥讓他安靜得保有自尊。

「該死的停下，Dean，停止咬你自己！」Sam捏住Dean的下巴，Dean的下唇已經變得紅腫，手背也刻上好幾圈牙印。

「別對我生氣。」

「……你很習慣疼痛。」他用古怪的表情從頭到腳審視Dean，另一個顯而易見的事實是Sam一生氣就沒完沒了，Dean還是認出他氣瘋的樣子和父親有些相似。Sam勾起舌頭，停頓了一下，惡魔般的低語響起，「看看爸爸都教你什麼了？你用得是最笨的方法，我是說如果爸爸在這裡會怎麼停止讓你自殘，你並不是第一次傷害自己。」

驚恐從Dean臉上閃過，「不……」也不盡然是「不」的意思，Sam有很高機率命中答案。他偶爾會需要作風強硬的父親，John曾經不得不對Dean做過一次以防止Dean殺死自己。

Sam撕了幾條毛巾和桌巾，他將Dean的雙手綁在床頭欄杆上，Dean的兩個腳踝分別貼著小腿和大腿一起被固定住。他持有壓倒性的力量，Dean終於有空擔心Sam是否能持續刷新史上最有自制力的alpha紀錄，其次為Sam有根巨大的硬到不行的即將捅破褲檔的老二，以及，Sam的結。

「從現在開始不是你說了算。」Sam可以想幹嘛就幹嘛，賓果。

過程中Dean掙扎的力道弱得不值得一提，憑什麼他像超市販售的冷凍雞隻被脫個精光，而Sam卻衣著完整呢。 _（爸爸可不會脫_ _Dean_ _的衣服，_ _Dean_ _清楚意識到這一點，不過爸爸綁得結比_ _Sam_ _牢固多了。）_

隨後Sam再度捏住Dean下巴的動作，老舊得像上個世紀的黑白電影，反正不把舌頭伸進對方嘴裡就不叫接吻，Sam只不過是用指腹在蹂躪Dean受傷紅腫的下唇，並藉此宣布他們誰都可以制訂規矩。

 **「** **Dean** **，不碰你的規矩一，禁止弄傷自己。既然你做不到，我們就有了其他規矩。」**

Winchester家的每個男人都需要規矩，Dean零星的腦碎片吃力地想著，與其像爸爸和Sam那樣講話講沒幾句就開始吵架，規矩對他們而言就如同另一種彆扭的情感替代品，至少更容易獲得。他的鼻腔滿是alpha信息素，所有的毛細孔浸淫在Sam的氣味裡，全身彷彿暖流通過。這是發情期另外一種截然不同的感受，Dean還沒能適應直視Sam的臉。

「你要記住我是Sam，只是Sam。」Sam的指尖撫過Dean完美的下顎與脖子線條，alpha忠實得貼著omega的喉結和頸動脈傳達被欲望模糊的急切心情。

 **「** **Dean** **，不碰你的規矩二，換你來碰我。」**

Sam擠進Dean的雙腿間，Dean被折起的兩條腿達到極限，近乎抽筋的姿勢讓他的下半身又麻又痠痛，他已經無力為曝露在Sam視線裡的穴口感到更多羞恥。明明持續好幾天的發情期才正要開始，他卻彷彿從來沒有如此疲累過，唯一剩下知覺的只有腳趾，因為感受到Sam的靠近而蜷起。

Sam伏在Dean的身上，落下與體型相符的寬大陰影，熾熱的呼吸近得拂過Dean的眼皮。Dean簡直不敢閉上雙眼以避免預見未來，好吧，他說謊了，他不停眨動發癢的眼睛，Sam在他眼前從當年相信聖誕老人的孩子長成一個真正的男人。事實是他從Sam還沒出生前就愛著Sam，在他們還不是alpha和omega的時候。他的眼底堆積著溼意，稀薄的淚水從眼角溢出。

偏偏他們卻成為alpha和omega。

 **「** **Dean** **，不碰你的規矩三，我們一起碰你就不算。」**

然後，Sam鬆開了Dean的手。

又或者Dean忘記結從一開始就不牢靠。

呃──

同時有好幾根手指就這樣滑進Dean溼潤緊緻的穴口，快得讓Dean本人來不及發出聲音。四根、不、或者更多，無法分辨是誰捉住誰的手，現在他們的手指一起插在Dean的屁股裡了。

被插入的感覺很好。

手指攪動著腸道，擴張，打開，抽插的感覺很好。

_（繼續下去的話，做愛的感覺肯定也很好。）_

既使他們不會有那麼一天，Dean仍舊像個Dean遵守規矩，Sam就只是Sam，懸在手指上的高潮不過是這種程度的東西，如此而已。

#  
（待續）


	4. 尾聲

※

他睡著了。

Dean再次睜開眼睛時，天花板上的污漬塊和先前一模一樣，牆上的老式時鐘仍在運作，窗簾沒拉好的一角透入詭譎的光影，廉價汽車旅館的片段畫面和他腦子裡凌亂紛飛的記憶重合。他的頭痛了起來，喉嚨乾得像沙漠，艱難地在另一旁的咖啡桌發現瓶裝水和坐在椅子上的Sam。

霉味和信息素交雜的空氣十分混濁，Sam像尊腐壞的藝術品，雕像之類的東西，釘在那張紋路斑駁的木椅上，他看上去毫無生機，佈滿血絲的雙眼是昏暗不明的房間裡最鮮豔的色彩。

Dean欲開口叫Sam把瓶裝水拿給他，卻又不免想到Sam就這副德性盯著他看多久了。如果瓶裝水是Sam從便利商店或超市買的，就意味著Sam一度離開汽車旅館又返回，那麼問題就變成Dean的發情期已經結束，Sam幹嘛還要回來呢。

說是回來也不對，這種使用文字的方式是基於認知而不是人的心意。

Dean在他們對視的瞬間就默認，無論離開的動作重複發生幾次，那個離開的人，每一次都是Sam。Dean的意思是 _每一次_ 。Sam正站起來，往門框的方向移動。

「……抱歉。」畢竟他的道歉同樣無一例外。

「為了什麼？」Sam停下腳步，不爭氣得轉身。

「這狗屎的一切。」

「你是，但我們並不是。」Sam輕聲反駁，他伸手去搆桌上的瓶裝水，把那瓶水扔給Dean，「我猜你會把答案帶進墳墓，最後一個問題──那天晚上，我標記你的時候，我聽到你叫了我的名字，你要告訴我為什麼嗎？」

「我不記得了……」Dean聲音沙啞地說。

「我想也是。」Sam盯著對方紅腫的雙眼，同樣的夜晚，Dean昨天哭個不停，高潮不斷的過程就像永無止盡的懺悔，不過一年前的Dean沒有流半滴眼淚，Dean清醒著叫了他的名字。如今Sam倒是能把心痛和心裡破洞的空虛感分辨得很清楚。「幸好當時標記你的只是一根塑膠玩具，如果你真的讓我上你，我一定不會甘心放手。」

「Sammy，你要知道對我來說，這個世界上沒有任何人比你更重要。」

「當然，你甚至不愛你自己。」Sam扭開門把離去。

#  
（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望這篇不是用來和SPN道別的文章，不過心裡的惆悵暫時告一段落了。  
> (來自2021/01的後記)


	5. 聖誕快樂（番外篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam沒有走向未來就不會發現他們的未來是否包含她。  
> 因為Sam終究回頭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建議依照順序閱讀正文再接本文，算是Jess視角的番外篇吧。

※

Jess把一張三年前收到的聖誕賀卡釘在她的回憶牆上。

她的回憶牆用緞帶、羽毛和星型燈飾加以裝飾，貼滿了和朋友們合照的拍立得相片（polaroid），還有每年固定滑雪行程的家庭合照。這張從兩個州之外的停車場寄出的卡片甚至帶著無法復原的摺痕，上面的黑色簽字筆墨水早已暈開，除了寄出人是她前男友，她沒有任何理由如此珍惜它。

她在大學時期談了一場如同午後雷陣雨那樣，戛然而止的戀愛。

對方籠罩在謎團之下難以理解，一開始就勾起她的好奇心。他身上帶著寂寞的氣味，有時候又像迷路的孩子般可憐。無論展開情感的方式為何，她就是無法對他棄之不顧，她帶他回老家過感恩節，她給他溫暖，教他生活該有的樣子。她能感受到在他們之間流動的名為喜歡的情愫。

他則是送上一把與她心意相似份量的鑰匙，他們共同打造了可以稱之為家的場所。

但他顯然不是正確的人。

他在接到一通深夜響起的電話之後便離開她。

更貼切得說，她毫無抵抗把他還給電話那頭的人。

「Sam，這麼晚了，你要去哪裡？」她問他。

「Dean──」Sam拚湊著每個得來不易的字母，「是Dean，他肯定出事了，我必須去找他。」他解釋得毫無章法，她在他突如其來的怒意裡發現一點點宛如灰燼的期待。之所以說他生氣是他看起來並不開心，說他其實在期待，更多的卻是擔心。以結果而言，她覺得差不多就是在道別了。

她的預感是對的，他隔天早上沒有回來，後天也沒有，他再也沒有回來。

Jess很意外自己居然鬆口氣，Sam一直在等待的人終於打電話給Sam了，她就像是為借來的幸福太過幸福感到難堪，同時不知道該怨恨Sam的人，還是該怨恨Sam選擇那個叫Dean的傢伙。

一個被Sam留在回憶和放在心裡的人是無法被抹除的存在，她並不是想要贏得Sam，她相信她和Sam在正確的時間邂逅彼此，只不過Sam沒有走向未來就不會發現他們的未來是否包含她。

因為Sam終究回頭了。

之後她從教授那裡聽說Sam辦了休學。

她開始收到Sam從全美各地寄來的聖誕賀卡，年復一年，從未間斷，偶爾會有賀卡的寄出地不詳或者過了聖誕節才收到的狀況。內容多是生疏有禮地問候她，關於Sam自己的部份提得很少，不變的是賀卡的最後一行總是以祝她聖誕快樂作為結束。

零星的文字訊息拼湊出另一個她不認識的Sam，忙著追蹤獵物，在汽車旅館輾轉度日，彷彿餵養著什麼秘密的反社會人士（也許吧），到頭來她對Sam一無所知。

為什麼要寄聖誕賀卡給她？為什麼是聖誕節？她思考著原因。

漸漸的就連原因也變得不再重要。

她沿用上個世紀的傳統，在報紙刊登了一則結婚啟事（banns of marriage），篇幅不大不小，足夠被看到。在人人有手機、網路無所不能的新時代，這類保留實體的溝通方式老派而有用，如同寄送過程緩慢但總會送達的賀卡。

而她最近一次收到Sam的聖誕賀卡已經是三年前的往事了。

「小傢伙今天怎麼樣？有乖乖的嗎？妳等等晚餐想吃什麼，妳最愛的義大利料理？」她的丈夫自背後摟住她，兩隻手掌交疊扣在她的腹部上，「我的甜心，結婚三週年快樂！」

「我愛你。」她想也不想便接著說道。

她才不需要她的前男友以聖誕快樂代替道歉。

在意識到原來 _聖誕快樂_ 是抱歉的意思的那個瞬間，她早已不再需要。

她明白他們第一次共度的聖誕節，Sam在她耳邊說得每一個字都是真實的，當時的他們非常快樂。Sam和她有一樣的想法，這樣就好。

＃  
（本文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能說對的時間不一定遇見對的人。  
> 影集中的Jess是Sam心中永遠的痛啊，於是在這裡我把她寫成好好的。  
> (來自2021/01的後記)


	6. 父子的場合（番外篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們操蛋的生活被惡魔和超自然生物搞得亂七八糟，上述是爸爸花費所有後半人生力氣找到的結論。
> 
> 爸爸可能，或者，爸爸其實是偏愛Dean的，Sam希望是後者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補完John和Sam的親子線。
> 
> 建議依照順序閱讀正文再接本文，時間線是正文→Jess篇→父子篇  
> 不過兩篇番外可以獨立閱讀，影響不大。

※

瞞著Dean和爸爸見面是一件很奇怪的事情，在Sam離開大學校園重回獵人老本行之後，Winchester家的三個男人很少有到齊的時候。他和爸爸互相交換黃眼惡魔的情報，合力狩獵了一窩吸血鬼，順手替汽車旅館老闆處理鬧鬼事件，然後無可避免在最後要分開的那天早上，像對真正的父子坐在快餐店裡吃早餐。

「你為什麼沒和Dean一起行動？」如果John不把這個問題留到四十八小時後才問，他和Sam大概連一頓早餐都沒辦法好好一起吃。一開口就是責備語氣的他連自己也不欣賞，看吧，Sam不會喜歡他這樣問他。

坐在對面的Sam皺起眉頭，「我不能……」

除了Dean沒人能輕易從Sam嘴裡問出什麼，當他們提起Dean，Dean往往不只是Dean。從很多層面來說Dean才是維繫這個家的核心人物，要是這個失去女主人，以Saving People, Hunting Things, the Family Business.為家訓的Winchester家能算是家的話。

John沒指望Sam給他好臉色看，他拙於處理親子關係，就算是再糟糕的父親也不會笨到以為Sam彷彿逃去大學念書的行為和Dean沒半點關係。那場激烈的『我要去大學』的三人爭執，Sam沒能帶走Dean，但Dean亦未留在John身邊。大吵之後的John孤身一人。

大概，不，肯定就是從那個時候開始──John心想，他抿起嘴，淡而無味的咖啡墜入喉嚨，連同因壓力造成的胃酸問題一併吞回肚子。他實在不想多講幾句話而和Sam吵架。

對面座位的Sam用刀叉仔細地分食盤子裡的炒蛋和一小碗生菜沙拉，他的小兒子格外重視看似無關緊要的細節，更重視結果的John並不覺得Sam有多像他，即使隔上這麼久（將近快兩年吧）才見面，他們之間的沉默仍然讓人呼吸困難，但再痛苦也要吃上這頓早餐就是為了一起做些除了 _狩獵_ 以外的事情。對John而言，僅僅坐在這裡就有意義。

結帳付錢的是John，在Sam大部分的記憶裡，他的爸爸透過往汽車旅館門縫塞鈔票，勉強履行作為父親的責任。偶爾那些皺巴巴的鈔票會被壓在咖啡桌或電視機上，表示John進到旅館房間內盥洗、睡覺或者療傷。反正John經常不在家，Sam大半人生都和Dean在一起，於是乎John是最沒資格提起Dean的人。

至少他的爸爸不可以把Dean當成東西。

John在道別之際顯得非常猶豫，他站在皮卡貨車的旁邊，兩隻手尷尬得無處可放，一會兒又摸著下巴考慮著什麼。Sam知道他有話要說，他們發生爭吵是必然的。

「Sam，你得看住Dean，別讓外面的Alpha隨便靠近他，如果他失去控制，你必須──」

「 **必** **須** **什** **麼，綁** **住** **他** **嗎？是** **嗎？是** **這** **樣** **嗎？你** **在** **說** **的** **是** **把** **Dean** **當** **成** **東** **西，然** **後** **用** **力** **綁** **住** **他** **嗎？** 」Sam立刻就生氣了，他皺起鼻子，整個人氣到發抖，緊緊握住拳頭，豎起顫抖的食指指尖指向父親，「爸(Dad)，你再說一次試試？我真不敢相信你說得出口，你怎麼能這樣對待Dean，你知道他有多麼想成為你的好兒子嗎？哪怕他是個會發情的omega，他也不願意讓你失望。」

「那麼，Sam，告訴我，你和我做了一樣事情嗎？是的，你當然做了。」John倒顯得異常冷靜，他直直盯著停在鼻尖前的手指，Sam的指控差點以拳頭的方式揍在他臉上，著實讓他不悅，「不綁住他，難道要眼睜睜看著他傷害自己嗎？」

「你就沒教過他珍惜自己。」Sam忍不住大聲咆哮。

「聽著，我想把你們培養成優秀的獵人，而我也的確這麼做了。Dean在分化成一個omega之前就先學會怎麼用槍，在第一次發情之前就能獨自處理像是喧鬧鬼或精靈之類的簡單案件。當他絕望地告訴我『我是獵人，我不想成為omega』，你覺得我能怎麼辦？」

你縱容他嗑了過量的抑制劑，但Sam同樣默許，畢竟Dean不只一次說過沒人能把該死的老二塞進他的身體裡。

John揮開Sam的指尖，Sam仍然一副隨時要拎著他衣領的架式。「我對Dean和對你一樣嚴厲，這才是我能做的。我敢說獵人絕對不是讓人滿意的工作，你懂嗎？」

「別說得好像你沒有選擇。」

「……Sam，我確實沒有。」John比上次見面時更加憔悴，Sam忽略父親佈滿風霜的皺紋與暗沉的肌膚讓他看起來遠比實際年齡蒼老。「我當時就在那裡，親眼看見你媽媽(mom)被釘在天花板上全身著火，我沒有辦法放下那一晚回到普通的生活。我不能原諒自己一無所知。我不能知道了卻沒做些什麼。我必須是獵人。」

「所以我和Dean也必須是嗎？」Sam追問著。

接下來的故事他已經相當熟悉，爸爸把還是嬰兒的他交到Dean手裡，Dean抱著他逃出火場，Winchester家的人從此失去真正意義上的家。

「……我很抱歉你連一件你母親(mother)的遺物也沒有。」John間接承認Sam話裡一半的意思。

那場被警方判定是意外的大火將一切燃燒殆盡，Sam甚至沒有任何一張他自己與母親合照的相片，他所有關於母親的想像全部來自Dean的描述。Dean至少剩下回憶，但是他只有Dean。

他本來想藉著上大學的機會說服Dean和他一起去加州，你以為媽媽希望我們過這樣的生活嗎──他嘗試還原母親該有的樣子，然而Dean的拳頭抵著Sam的下巴，一個字一個字地告訴他：我不准你汙辱她。

顯然Dean接受並同意了父親的論點。

他們操蛋的生活被惡魔和超自然生物搞得亂七八糟。

上述是爸爸花費所有後半人生力氣找到的結論。

值得嗎？Sam最終停止思考這個，為了一通他長久等待的電話，曾經有過Jess的幸福時光顯得如此短暫（他都不確定他有沒有資格稱之為幸福）。電話那一頭的Dean在下一次發情的時候，也許會，也許不會打電話給他，無論如何他的等待只能換來再次的等待，彷彿他重操獵人舊業，一個人踏上狩獵的旅程是Winchester家男人們擺脫不了的宿命。

爸爸、Dean，還有自己。

他們皆獨自在真相的陰影之下，分別從事著獵人工作。

John擅長單獨行動。

Dean不需要在誰的身邊。

Sam孤獨的理由則是親密使人哀傷，他無法和Dean在一起，也無法和Dean分開太遠。

這份痛苦永遠不會結束，而他依然正在痛苦著。

痛苦使他清醒。

不清醒的是他溺水般的願望，其中一個願望是取得Stanford大學的畢業證書，另外一個願望是成為Dean的alpha，還有一個願望是同時達成第一和第二個願望。明明觸目所及盡是同樣的藍色，Sam寧願持續下沉，不要醒來。

他再也不會如此時此刻用力呼吸。

久違的親子對談一貫以Sam的不諒解作為結束，John雖然習以為常倒也不認為誰才是代表正確的一方。獵人的本質在追逐邪惡，凝視深淵的同時也被深淵凝視，與其堅持做對的事情，不如說John在意的是最後的底限在哪裡。

他跳上皮卡貨車的駕駛座，轉動鑰匙，引擎發出轟隆隆的低頻聲響，Sam站在路邊目送他的模樣突然又有些像十幾歲，剛處於叛逆期的孩子，滿是彆扭，莫名其妙的委屈與罕見的依依不捨。

「小心照顧你自己。」他的小兒子說道。

John按下輕快的兩聲喇叭當作回應。

※

父親死之前仍和Sam大吵一架，他沒和他們任何人商量就逕自犧牲。

爸爸可能，或者，爸爸其實是偏愛Dean的，Sam希望是後者。他的父親到死都是個獵人，直到死前的最後一刻也不曾問過Dean的Alpha到底是誰。

＃  
（本文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John是個很笨拙的父親，還記得Dean自責得砸爛impala的畫面，滿滿的情感張力勝過任何言語。
> 
> 回到這篇番外，有些細節我刻意不想寫得太清楚，不過，嗯，這裡的John其實什麼都知道喔。  
> 希望我有好好傳達想要表達的東西。謝謝所有耐心看完的讀者們，真的謝謝你們☺  
> (來自2021/02的後記)


End file.
